Top Fighter 9000
Top Fighter 9000 is a mugen-like fighting game featuring characters from fighting universes such as The King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, BlazBlue, Guilty Gear, and many others. Since the game is Mugen-like, it will be released only for PC, and if released in beta and alfa it will also be updated regurally. Game modes *Story Mode *Ladder Mode *Time Attack *Endless *Tournament *Versus *Friendly Match *King of the Hill *Training *Tutorial Gameplay Characters Playable Street Fighter *Ryu *Chun-Li *Ken Masters *M. Bison *Guile *Cammy White *Balrog *Zangief *Dhalsim *Vega *Sagat *Blanka *Edmond Honda *Dee Jay *Thunder Hawk *Fei Long *Akuma *Charlie Nash *Rose *Dan Hibiki *Birdie *Adon *Guy *Cody *Sakura Kasugano *Gen *Rolento *Evil Ryu *R. Mika *Karin Kanzuki *Alex *Yun *Yang *Dudley *Rufus *Ibuki *Sean Matsuda *Laura Matsuda *Vulcano Rosso *Makoto *Rashid *F.A.N.G. *Necalli *Oro *Hugo *Poison *Crimson Viper *Abel *Gouken *El Fuerte *Juri Han *Hakan *Oni Akuma *Gill *Urien *Seth Mortal Kombat *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Kano *Noob Saibot *Reptile *Ermac *Goro *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Mileena *Kitana *Jade *Jax Briggs *Kung Lao *Smoke *Cyrax *Sektor *Kabal *Sindel *Kurtis Stryker *Nightwolf *Sheeva *Rain *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Fujin *Reiko *Bo' Rai Cho *Kenshi *Drahmin *Tanya *Havik *Shujinko *Tremor Tekken * Jin Kazama * Heihachi Mishima * Kazuya Mishima * Paul Phoenix * Nina Williams * Gun Jack * King * Hwoarang * Baek Doo San * Prototype Jack * Lei Wulong * Anna Williams * Ling Xiaoyu * Julia Chang * Feng Wei * Marshall Law * Bryan Fury * Jun Kazama * Asuka Kazama * Lee Chaolan * Ganryu * Yoshimitsu (Tekken) * Kunimitsu * Armor King * Bruce Irvin * Roger Jr. * Wang Jinrei * Kuma * Panda * Eddy Gordo * Steve Fox * Craig Marduk * Christie Monteiro * Combot * Raven * Zafina * Bob Richards * Lili * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Mokujin * Alisa Bosconovitch The King of Fighters *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Duo Lon *Shen Woo *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Chin Gentsai *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimkaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Takuma Sakazaki *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Iori Yagami *Mature *Vice *Leona Heidern *Ralph Jones *Clark Still *King *Mai Shiranui *Yuri Sakazaki *Kim Kaphwan *Big Bear *Hwa Jai *K' *Kula Diamond *Maxima *Ash Crimson *Shingo Kabuki *Bikky Kane *Mr. Karate *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Whip *Chizuru Kagura *Ryuji Yamazaki *Oswald *Duck King *Ramon *Tizoc *Heidern *Rugal Barnstein *Leopold Goenitz *Yashiro Nanakase *Shermie *MC Chris *Kryzalid *Clone Zero *Original Zero *Igniz *Mukai *Magaki *Saiki Killer Instinct *Jago *Black Orchid *TJ Combo *Fulgore *Glacius *Cinder *Sabrewulf *Riptor *Maya *Tusk *Chief Thunder *Sadira *Shadow Jago (boss) *Omen (boss) *ARIA (boss) *Kan-Ra *Aganos *Kim Wu *Mira *Gargos (boss) *Eyedol (boss) BlazBlue *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Relius Clover *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Nu -No. 13- *Mu -No. 12- *Izayoi *Kagura Mutsuki *Yuki Terumi *Kokonoe *Lambda -No. 11- Samurai Shodown Soul Calibur * Sophitia Alexandra * Siegfried Schtauffen * Seong Mi-Na * Rock * Ivy Valentine * Kilik * Hong Yun-seong * Setsuka * Cervantes de Leon * Astaroth * Chai Xianghua * Maxi * Hildegard von Krone * Cassandra Alexandra * Nightmare * Taki * Amy Sorel * Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) * Zasalamel * Tira * Talim * Raphael Sorel * Heishiro Mitsurugi Guests *Rash (Battletoads) *Kratos (God of War) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Arbiter (Halo) *Master Chief (Halo) *General RAAM (Gears of War) *Marcus Phoenix (Gears of War) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aaran (Metroid) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Bosses *Goro (mid-boss) *Shang Tsung (mid-boss) *Shao Kahn (boss) *Shinnok (mid-boss) *Corrupted Shinnok (boss) *Rugal Barnstein (mid-boss) *Omega Rugal (boss) *God Rugal (boss) *Akuma (mid-boss) *Oni (boss) *Seth (boss) *Algol (boss) *Evil Ryu (mid-boss) *M. Bison (boss) *Jinpachi Mishima (boss) *Ogre (mid-boss) *True Ogre (boss) Stages *Mortal Kombat **Jinsei Chamber (Shinnok) *Street Fighter **Beautiful Bay **Blast Furnace **Cosmic Elevator **Crowded Downtown, China **Cruise Ship Stern, Sicily **Crumbling Laboratiry (Seth) **Deserted Temple, Japan (Ryu, Ken, Gouken, Akuma and Evil Ryu) **Drive-in At Night, USA **Exciting Street Scene, India **Historic Distillery, Scotland **Inland Jungle, Brazil (Dan, Blanka and Sakura) **Jurassic Era Research Facility **Overpass (Sakura) **Run-down Back Alley, China **Volcanic Rim, Oceania **Pitstop 109, Japan **The Halfpipe (Yun and Yang) **Solar Eclipse, Cameroon **Air Force Base, USA (Guile, Nash and Chun-Li) **Skyscraper Under Construction **Apprentice Alley, India (Dhalsim) **Bustling Side Street, China (Chun-Li) **Forgotten Waterfall, New Zealand (Ryu, Gouken) **Kanzuki Estate, Japan (Karin Kanzuki) **Lair of the Four Kings (M. Bison, Vega, Balrog, F.A.N.G. and Juri Han) **Underground Arena, Russia (Zangief) **Union Station, UK (Cammy White) *Killer Instinct **Tiger's Lair, Tibet (Jago) **Shadow Tiger's Lair, Tibet (Shadow Jago and Omen) **Alchemical Laboratory, Europe (Sabrewulf and Mira) **Assassin's Cave, Thailand (Sadira) **Devil's Landing, USA (Chief Thunder) **Crash Site, Antarctic (Glacius) **Shipwreck Shore, Caribbean (Spinal) **Rebel Outpost, Eastern Europe (Black Orchid) **Ultratech Industries (Fulgore) **Downtown Demolition, USA (TJ Combo) **City of Dawn, Brazil (Maya) **Forbidden Archive (Kan-Ra) **Forgotten Grotto (Aganos) **Hatchery 09 (Riptor) **Village of Whispers (Hisako) **Fury's Core (Cynder) **The Pinnacle (ARIA) **Chinatown Brawl (Kim Wu) **Icehaven (Tusk) **Astral Plane (Gargos) *The King of Fighters **Brazil **China **Egypt **India **Japan **France **UK **USA **Karate Gym Dojo **Iori's Stage (Iori Yagami) **Esaka - Day **Esaka - Night **Burnt Remains **Clock Tower **Desert **Coliseum Rooftop **Pao Pao Café - Fatal Fury **Sky Noah **Southtown **Mr. Karate's Temple (Mr. Karate) **Vessel Room **Rose's Stadium - Morning **Rose's Stadium - Finals **Rose's Stadium - The Gate **Diabolosis *BlazBlue *Guests **Arena of Judgement (Arbiter) **Flame of Olympus (Kratos) Costumes *Ryu *Chun-Li *Ken Masters *M. Bison *Guile *Cammy White *Balrog *Zangief *Dhalsim *Vega *Sagat *Blanka *Edmond Honda *Dee Jay *Thunder Hawk *Fei Long *Akuma *Charlie Nash *Rose *Dan Hibiki *Birdie *Adon *Guy *Cody *Sakura Kasugano *Gen *Rolento *Evil Ryu *R. Mika *Karin Kanzuki *Alex *Yun *Yang *Dudley *Rufus *Ibuki *Sean Matsuda *Laura Matsuda *Vulcano Rosso *Makoto *Rashid *F.A.N.G. *Necalli *Oro *Hugo *Poison *Crimson Viper *Abel *Gouken *El Fuerte *Juri Han *Hakan *Oni Akuma *Gill *Urien *Seth *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Kano *Noob Saibot *Reptile *Ermac *Goro *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Mileena *Kitana *Jade *Jax Briggs *Kung Lao *Smoke *Cyrax *Sektor *Kabal *Sindel *Kurtis Stryker *Nightwolf *Sheeva *Rain *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Fujin *Reiko *Bo' Rai Cho *Kenshi *Drahmin *Tanya *Havik *Shujinko *Tremor *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Duo Lon *Shen Woo *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Chin Gentsai **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters Redux *Kyo Kusanagi **The King of Fighters '98 **The King of Fighters 2003 **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters XIV **The King of Fighters Redux *Benimkaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Takuma Sakazaki *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters Redux *Joe Higashi *Iori Yagami *Mature *Vice *Leona Heidern *Ralph Jones *Clark Still *King *Mai Shiranui *Yuri Sakazaki *Kim Kaphwan *Big Bear *Hwa Jai *K' *Kula Diamond *Maxima **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters Redux *Ash Crimson **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters Redux *Shingo Kabuki *Billy Kane **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters Redux *Mr. Karate *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge **The King of Fighters '98 **The King of Fighters XIV **The King of Fighters Redux *Whip *Chizuru Kagura *Ryuji Yamazaki *Oswald *Duck King *Ramon *Tizoc *Heidern *Rugal Barnstein *Leopold Goenitz *Yashiro Nanakase *Shermie *MC Chris *Kryzalid *Clone Zero *Original Zero *Igniz *Mukai *Magaki *Saiki *Jago *Black Orchid *TJ Combo *Fulgore *Glacius *Cinder *Sabrewulf *Riptor *Maya *Tusk *Chief Thunder *Sadira *Shadow Jago (boss) *Omen (boss) *ARIA (boss) *Kan-Ra *Aganos *Kim Wu *Mira *Gargos (boss) *Eyedol (boss) *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Relius Clover *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Nu -No. 13- *Mu -No. 12- *Izayoi *Kagura Mutsuki *Yuki Terumi *Kokonoe *Lambda -No. 11- *Rash **Original **Disco Toad *Kratos **God of War 2005 **Armor of Ares **Deimos **God of War 2017 *Asura *Arbiter *Master Chief *General RAAM *Marcus Phoenix *Link *Samus Aaran *Solid Snake *Mike Haggar *Cole MacGrath *Albert Wesker *Ryu Hayabusa *Strider Hiryu *Ganondorf *Cloud Strife Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games